


Just Another Day

by GokuGirl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-30
Updated: 2000-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not-so-normal school day for the pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Relena lovers beware. In any of my stories she *will* get bashed and badly (On a separate note: Is it just me, but when you read Heero acting wildly out of character and/or is in a relationship with Relena do you shudder too?). Oh yeah, before I forget, this story will be shounen ai (you should know what this means by now but it's boy love) by the bucket full.

"Oi Heero-kun, wait up!" Duo Maxwell raced across to school yard to catch up to the grumpy bishounen, his braid flying out behind his head like a chestnut ribbon. Heero Yuy just grunted and continued on his way.

"Thanks for waiting," Duo said sarcastically as he finally reached the other boys' side, gasping for breath.

Duo followed him down the crowded hallway to their first hour chemistry class, one of the only ones that he  _*did*_  have with Heero since he usually took advanced ones. But since nuclear physics was full, he was stuck with that one.

"Hi Quatre, Trowa, Wufei," Duo greeted as he took his seat behind the lab table.

"Ohayo Duo!" Quatre said cheerfully. Trowa just inclined his head briefly while Wufei scowled.

"What crawled up your butt and died, Wufie-chan?" Duo asked him with a big grin on his face.

"Watch it Maxwell," Wufei warned.

"It isn't like you're going to do anything!" Duo retorted. "Except maybe 'kisama' me to death!"

"That's enough Mr. Maxwell!" The teacher, Dr. Jocitch, said from the front of the room. Because the kids had laughed and got perverted notions into their heads because of his name, he ordered that they call him Dr. J.

Duo stuck his tongue at him one more time and shut up.

"Now, today we will do experiments. I trust that you studied the atomic chart and the elemental properties list last night."

Duo's jaw dropped. "We had homework! Since when did he give out homework?"

"Duo, he gave it everyday since the second day of school!" Quatre told him. "Don't you remember?"

"I must have been asleep that day."

"Actually Maxwell, you are asleep  _*every*_  day." Wufei informed him.

"Well not this time! We're doing something interesting for a change!" The violet-eyed boy refocused his attention on the teacher again just in time to catch that they would pair up for this assignment. Duo automatically turned to Heero, who gave him his best glare back. But Duo was unfazed. I mean, how could he be if he were on the receiving end of that look every single day?

"Heero," Duo called to him in a singsongy way, "do ya wanna be my partner?"

"Duo," The other mocked him, "do you want a bloody nose?"

The braided one 'eeped' softly and turned away. Then he looked around the room. Everyone already had a partner. Trowa was with Quatre (surprise, surprise), Dr. J had made Wufei team up with that new girl, Meiran, even that annoying Peacecraft girl was partners with Dorothy Catalonia. He discovered that Heero was the only partnerless person left.

"Duo, Heero, you two are working together!" Dr. J shouted from the front of the room.

Duo's grin practically stretched from ear-to-ear as he took a seat next to his secret 'idol of obsession'. Secret partially because he was a guy and partially because he was Heero Yuy (enough said ^_^) and 'idol' because, to Duo, he was the best looking person in the school. Guys and girls included. He didn't have much going for him personality wise, but Duo was willing to overlook that one little blemish on an almost spotless record.

While Dr. J began to explain the process in which they we supposed to mix the colored liquids that they were to get, Duo busied himself with staring at Heero.

 _'He's so perfect! Hmmm, does he have someone already?'_  Heero noticed the glazed look in his partners eyes and blinked. That was the only outward sign that he was confused.

The teacher finished with the directions as the students went up to the front of the classroom to get the supplies. Since Duo was still out of it, Heero got theirs.

"Duo, I want a good grade so let me do everything."

Duo frowned. 'No 'Duo, can I be the one to do the work?'. He made a demand and fully expects me to comply! Not this boy. Shinigami won't bow down to anyone.'

The boy gave his best fake smile. "Sure Heero. You're the boss!" Heero nodded and proceeded to mix the chemicals in a beaker.

Duo, in the mean time, went over to Dorothy and Relena. He hated to do this, but right now it was his only option.

"I have some news that you might like to hear," he whispered to Relena.

She looked up irritably. "Nani?" she snapped.

"Heero really does love you, but he's too shy to tell you that." Relena's face lit up.

"What should I do?"

"I think that you should go over there to him, jump into his arms, and profess your love."

"Thanks Duo!" she squealed as she leapt from her seat. She hugged him and ran over to Heero.

Duo snickered and went back over to his lab table. Now, with Heero conveniently preoccupied, he could do that experiment.  _'This can't be too hard. The liquid looks harmless enough.'_

Humming away, Duo mixed some of the green stuff and blue stuff together while Heero dealt with the annoyance.

"Relena!" Heero growled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Give in to your love Heero! We were meant to be together!"

"Iie. You were meant to be in a mental institution. Unhand me!"

Duo added a little of the pink stuff and stirred. The concoction began to froth and bubble.  _'Hey! I must be doing it right!'_

If anything, Relena clutched his neck tighter. By this time, the whole class was watching with amusement. Quatre and Wufei in particular.

Duo gazed at the sizzling, hazy liquid in the beaker. It was now sort of orange-ish in color. He shrugged and then added some clear stuff.  _*Then*_  he noticed it was looking a little angry.

"Uh," Duo stood and began to back away, glancing around him.  _'Trowa! No, he couldn't help. He's too busy watching Heero and Relena. Wufei! No, he hates my guts.'_ "He-help!" Duo stuttered weakly.

Heero finally had pried Relena off and she hit the floor, on her butt, pretty hard. "Get this straight: I don't like you, I've never liked you, and I never will."

Relena started to grin goofily. "Oh Heero," she sighed. To her, that comment meant that she had a chance.

The contents in the beaker spilled over onto the table and the glass started to tremble. Duo backed towards the door slowly and now the others noticed it as well.

Dr. J gasped. "Children, run!"

The class ran out of the door and covered their heads just in time for the lab to go up in a pretty loud explosion, complete with a small mushroom cloud. Duo glanced back and marveled at the destruction.

There wasn't a lab anymore. Just a smallish, dark crater. Fortunately (or unfortunately as the case may be) nothing else was leveled since the lab was a separate building.

"DUO!" Dr. J roared. "DETENTION!"

"Aw man! I wanted to go to the arcade today!"

"And Mr. Yuy can join you for not stopping you in the first place. Heero, you're my best student. I expected more from you."

For that Duo received a glare that could have made hell freeze over and make even Satan flinch. But Shinigami was stronger. He met Heero's gaze, unwavering, until Heero was the first to look away.

 _'That,'_  Duo thought to himself,  _'had to have earned me points in his book.'_

* * *

At the end of the school day, Duo walked grumpily to the detention room. Quatre was beside him carrying his violin case.

"Cheer up Duo! You could have gotten much worse. It was a good thing that they were going to tear it down and rebuild another soon anyway."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"That's not it, is it?"

Duo plastered a fake smile on his face. "Iie! I'm fine Quatre-kun!"

Quatre pouted. "Don't lie to me. I'm your best friend! It's Heero isn't it?"

"Hai, but it's alright." They had finally reached the 'room of torture' and that was where Quatre departed on his way to orchestra practice.

"Don't do anything else wrong today, okay?" Quatre called over his shoulder as he continued down the hallway. "See you tomorrow."

As soon as Quatre was out of sight, Duo let his façade slip for just a few moments.

The boy underneath was a startling contrast to what Duo appeared to be. This boy had an air of sadness around him that was frightening. It was like he had seen too many terrible things for such a young age and was forced to grow up too fast. His real appearance was forced to take a backseat, however, and the cheerful one was the personality other people always got to see. Others thought that he was easy to read, like a book. Boy were they wrong.

Duo sighed as he turned the knob on the door, placing back on his cheerful mask.

There were chorus' of 'Hey Duo!' as he entered the room. Needless to say, he was a very popular bishounen.

Duo smiled and waved at the other students, but unless you looked very hard, you wouldn't see that his heart wasn't in it.

He took a seat near the back of the room and leaned back in his chair. Heero arrived a few seconds after and found that the only seat left, was the one next to Duo.

 _'I guess detention can't be all that bad today!'_  Duo thought to himself happily as Heero sat next to him, pointedly ignoring him.  _'Talking to him is not an option since it might earn me a trip to the emergency room, but there's no harm in looking...'_

The teacher in charge came in and sat at the desk in the front of the room. He straightened a few things on the desk and began to speak.

"I am Professor Galthusburough, but you can call me Professor G. I will be in charge of detention today so lets go over a few rules." The man paused to clear his throat.

"Number one: You are not to talk to anyone during this time period, soundless or not. Doing so will result in more time tomorrow. You will get two warnings; Number two: You are not to go to sleep. Your punishment would not be effective if you are not awake to receive it; Number three: You  _*may not_ *pass notes or use any sort of sign language, signals, etc.; Number four: You are not to bring any sort of electronic device. This includes cell phones, pagers, cd players, handheld video games, mini tv's..."

As Professor G droned on and on about the many do nots, Duo was slipping farther and farther into sleep. He was already slumped onto the table when he was jerked awake by a painful tug on his braid.

"ITAI!" Duo shrieked, grabbing at the back of his head to make sure his hair was still attached.

Professor G shook a gnarled finger in front of his face. "No no Mr. Maxwell! That just earned you another day."

"But-- but--," Duo stuttered, "you said three warnings!"

"Not for you. You're a special case."

Duo nodded his head miserably and wondered how in the world could that old man move so fast.

* * *

The hours passed by slowly and Duo found out that even Heero-watching could get boring after a while.

 _'Especially since he hasn't moved since detention started! I wonder if he's doing that meditation thing like Wufei does?'_  Duo broke a pencil he had found on the floor earlier that day into little pieces and threw one at Heero. Cobalt eyes refocused and shifted to the offender. After obsessing Duo thoroughly, they narrowed briefly then the perfect eyelids closed again.

Duo let go of the breath that he didn't know that he was holding.

_'He was lookin' at me like some kind of science experiment! Does it look at everyone and everything that way?'_

Duo's question was answered when a fly had happened by. It seemed like the other boy had sensed it, because his hand had lashed out almost too quick for the naked eye, and snatched it out of the air. Heero scrutinized it a bit, then flicked it at the chalk board.

Duo gasped, surprised. Out loud.

"THAT'S IT MR. MAXWELL! IF YOU WANT TO GAWK AT MR. YUY ALL DAY, YOU TWO CAN COME IN TOMORROW FOR A  _SPECIAL_  PUNISHMENT!"

Duo didn't like the way that old man had said the word ' _punishment'_. Not one bit.

All in all, it was just another normal day.


End file.
